Long Lost Unloved Brother: The Birth of Syck
by Grey Warrior198706
Summary: This is about Syck. My own character I threw into the Trigun Universe. This is a bloody and violent fic about Knives and Vash's Lil bro. Pleeze R&R!!
1. The birth of Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own trigun or any of its characters but Syck is my own creation and mail me if you want to use this devilish character.

Syck, Miracle, and Beginning of the End

The laser sight inched closer and closer to my face bringing with it the faint sense of death. I knew it was coming but I decided to play along just this once. When would they stop sending these idiots with big guns after me and send some real killers like myself. I twitched with anticipation, I couldn't wait to kill my would-be assassin. I might send his body parts back in different packages. Or maybe I should let him rot for a day or two. It was in the high nineties the past few days and in this humid weather a body would rot within hours. Oh well, games up I'm done playing with this fool.

"You pull that trigger and you're dead, don't pull the trigger and you're dead. So I guess you could try and kill me if you reaaaallly wanted to. Well what's it gonna be? Too late you might have gotten a shot off."

With lightning speed he reached up and his left arm turned in a fully automatic gun. The assassin was wasted within the next two seconds. His body writhed and contorted in pain and from the force of bullets. His body fell from the rafters above with a sickening crunch. Click Click Shlip.His gun slid back into his arm just as viciously as it had revealed itself. 

"You're next Vash, oh yeah can't forget about brother Knives. Both of you will die. By the hands of your little brother Syck!!"

***

"So you say you found this man in this condition this morning. My my what a way to go. Looks like someone emptied a hundred rounds in'em. Another physcho runnin' around, what are these times comin to?"

"Yea that's right officer, I was just checkin the warehouse out and I come across this dead fella and shells all over this here floor. I tell ya my heart nearly jumped right on up out my chest!"

The officer noted the witness's southern accent and he related his account to him for the third time. He didn't think the guy could've have killed the man it looked like he was a trained assassin since a hi-tech sniper rifle was found near his body.

"Hey, Hitomi the rifle was never fired. Whoever this guy was tryin' to kill got him first. And he made sure his would-be killer wasn't comin' back, sir."

The low ranked officer gave a quick salute and trotted off to turn in the evidence. Hitomi just watched him go and he tried to figure out the last piece of evidence that was found.

"Knives and Vash, your deaths will come at last, Our creators threw in one last trick, your little brother Syck!"

He read the words painted in blood on the floor tryin' to make sense of it all. 

"This guy was apparently going after Vash the Stampeade and some guy named Knives but the disturbing part is that they were all brothers. I hope nothing like the July Incident happens again, I really do."

Hitomi was thinking this as he headed toward his squad and then shifted his thoughts to a more joyous thought of his lovely wife making him dinner. He would never hear the name Syck again and the murder would go unsolved but that doesn't mean that He isn't still out there somewhere…

7 Months Later

"Man what is this I feel it coming. It's power feels huge. It can't be good for me, I'm gonna have to prepare myself."

Vash continued walking and finally met the force he feared meeting.

"I KNEW IT!!! GALDRAG!! The mighty beast of the last level of Sword Warriors. I am so gonna beat this game today."

"Would you get up Vash and help us around the house. We have been working all day and all you have been doing is playing that stupid PS2 game all day. So help us!!"

"Hold on Meryll, I'm on the last boss. The guide says it takes at least three hours to beat him with all the secrets and special plus the bonus levels after him and I have to beat two more times to get the secret endings. I'll be available in like the next nineteen or so hours."

"GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Huh?"

Vash barely dodges the bullets as he narrowly escapes out the balcony. He crashes down on a few barrels and rolls away unharmed. He smiles and waves to Meryll as he heads to the local bar to see what's up.

"Hey Vash! Here have a drink on me. You know we really appreciate you saving our town and all. We don't care what anybody says about you. You are the greatest."

"Hey shut-up Bixby. There's something happenin' in the city of Juniper. Listen up."

"Today was a terrible day for the city of Juniper. Two-hundred dead after the massacre by a young male. He was described as six foot, with long red hair, a pierced eyebrow, and a huge gun. Look like someone was tryin' to become the new Vash. This idea was confirmed by the message left in blood. Vash and Knives, enjoy your lives, Soon they'll end, by your little brother Syck my friend. This an open threat to vash the Stampeade and some no namer Knives. We can only hope that these two never meet because the destruction could be phenomenal. It'll be a miracle if this isn't the beginning of the end."

That's the end of chap one. You like? Pleeze review.


	2. Tag Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. But Syck is mine, ALL MINE!!!! Hit me up if ya wanna use him. He's bad. MWA HAHAHA!

Tag Team

He looked him the eyes and a smile played across his lips. Not daintily like a girl playing with dolls, but more like a schoolyard bully preparing to pound his next victim. His eyes shone bright in the dim light and his victim new there was nothing he could do. He knew his life didn't mean anything to his persecutor. One wrong move and that smile might just appear. That was something you didn't want to see, cause if you did you also wouldn't see the next day. And the worst thing was he knew he had you, he knew you wouldn't do anything stupid and everything he asked. 

"Life sucks doesn't it. I mean you are just a family guy right? You told me an hour before our little interview you had a wife and two daughters. Five and eight you said? Yes, yes it was. So you never thought that seeing Mr. Vash would change your life did you? Pathetic fool. You couldn't stop me from killing you or your family."

The man nervously let him continue talking because he knew as long as he was talking he was gonna live one second longer and was one second closer to be with his family again. His persecutor twirled a large gun and often threatened him with it just for fun. This guy was sick, literally.

"You if you tell me what I want to know I won't kill you slowly. So I hear Vash the Stampeade came through a several days ago. And if you've been watchin' the news you might know who I am. Do you?"

The man was unsure what he should say. If he lied and Syck knew he would probably kill on principle. But if he told Syck he knew who he was he might kill him because he figured out who he was. The man just remained silent praying that he would just continue talking.

"You're a smart one. I like that so I'm gonna let you live. Just tell me which direction he went and I'll be on my way."

"H-he went toward the east. He didn't say where he was headed though."

"Thank-you kind sir."

With that Syck knocked him unconcious. He was too close to Vash to be playing these games with peoples lives. The taste of the innocents blood did tempt him but he let good sense get the better of him. He didn't want to let his brother know he was growing closer and he also didn't want that guy to alert the authorities. Syck just couldn't resist killing a cop, no matter what.

"Here I come Vashy boy!!!!"

***

"Well, my brother is after me. How bizarre, I have no recollection of him. Oh well, he'll have to die right alongside Vash. Too bad if he had just wanted to kill Vash we could've been friends."

The man listened to the radio hoping that Syck had attacked somewhere near him. He didn't want to worry too much about this situation. He had bigger fish to fry. 

"Oh well no more reports on that lil twerp. He should know you can never beat your big brother. Seriously does he think he can kill me? The great Knives. Hahahaha."

As his laughter died he fell asleep not knowing how close his enemy was. He didn't know that he was no longer the predator, he had become the prey.

***

"So this is where my brother lives. Too bad he has to die tonight. I'm glad he chose such a secluded spot to live, no one will know what happened here. That means Vash won't be alerted. Good, well let's begin."

Syck ran to the door and kicked it down only to find the one room shack completely empty. All there was, was one bed and small night stand with a radio on it. There was a small window on the back wall and a few crumpled soda cans. WHAM!

A boot connected with his face hard he was slightly dazed. Knives hopped from the top of the door frame with much ease and in the same motion removed his gun.

"Oh please big bro don't shoot me!! I'm sorry I can't help what I do. I just love the smell of blood. Mwa hahahaha."

"This guy is sicker than me. He deserves to die. That's too funny!"

Knives pulled the trigger three times and all the shots met their mark. Syck just looked at Knives as in disbelief that he had shot him. He dropped to his knees and that's when Knives noticed it. There were three holes in the wall behind Syck. No blood, just three holes.

"Get up. I know I didn't hit you. But you were just lucky that time. This time I'm gonna take you seriously."

Knives raised his gun again and before he could target Syck, he shot his gun out of his hand.

"That gun. It looks just like Vash's. Did you already kill him? If so Then I really have to kill you. He was my kill."

"No idiot. If you had any brain cells you'd realize that this gun is superior to Vash's gun. True it is modeled after his, but it has many improvements. It's crazy cool. It's like a combo of your gun and his but with some lil tid bits that aren't in either. It's lightweight and can rip a hole through anything. Let's see can you dodge my shots."

"Well shoot me if you can lil bro."

With lightning reflexes he pulled the trigger once and sent Knives into the wall. Knives raised a hand to his shoulder and drew back revealing a blood-covered hand. For the first time Knives realized who he was dealing with. He was dealing with something he couldn't beat alone. He actually felt fear for a split second. He knew who he had to go see.

"Awwww, this is no fun at all. I was hopin' you'd be a slight challenge. Oh well gotta kill you and move on. I'll see you in Hell bro."

"Yea… you will one day. Gotta run!"

With that he dove out the window next to him. Behind his house there was a sheer cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a secret lake that he only knew about. That's how he was able to survive out here. Hopefully the fall wouldn't kill him and hopefully he'd land in the lake. He was losing consciousness fast.

"Run brother, run. At least that'll make it slightly more interesting. I am so Syck. Mwa hahahaha!"

***

"Well haven't heard about Syck in a long time girls, I guess he either just died or just gave up. I'm still a little unsure though. There's been no word of Knives either. He was lookin' for us both so maybe he and Knives killed each other but I doubt it. I just don't know."

Meryll looked on trying to think of some words to help ease his troubled mind. She couldn't think of anything and could only state the obvious.

"Well you've gotten out of tougher situations. We'll get through this together. You'll see."

Knock Knock.

"I wonder who that could be? Lemme get the door."

Meryll opened the door and could barely let loose an audible gasp. Vash looked up and saw what had Meryll so frightened. His brother, knives was at the door. Vash prepared for a battle and was thinking of the best way to get Meryll out of danger and get out alive.

"Who was that at the do-"

"MILLY GET BACK IN THE ROOM!"

"Calm down brother, I didn't come to kill you, yet. I knida need your help. That guy Syck, he's not bad, not bad at all."

With that Knives collapsed on the floor with a loud thump.


End file.
